


Очки

by TheShadows



Series: Джек/Йерон драбблы [1]
Category: The Authority
Genre: Alcohol, Feelings, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mornings, References to Drugs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadows/pseuds/TheShadows
Summary: Он ночевал в этой комнате огромного карьера уже далеко не первую ночь и за эти долгие ночи успел привыкнуть ко многому. Кроме одного. Эти очки.
Relationships: Jack Hawksmoor/Jeroen Thornedike | The Doctor
Series: Джек/Йерон драбблы [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034151
Kudos: 1





	Очки

Он ночевал в этой комнате огромного карьера уже далеко не первую ночь и за эти долгие ночи успел привыкнуть ко многому. К запаху травы и дешёвого пива, которое ему так и не удалось выбросить из личного холодильника. Оно как по волшебству («Да, это смешно, Джек. Ты сам напросился на эту шутку») каждый раз оказывалось на своём месте. И в какой-то момент он просто смирился. Так же как и к тому, что вставая ночью по нужде, двигаться к двери в уборную нужно было крайне осторожно. Конечно, главный шаман этой Земли обещал прибираться за собой. Но раз за разом Джек убеждался, что даже клятва Доктора, который несёт знания многих прошлых перерождений, слабее земных наркотиков. Да, после экспериментов прищельцев, ранить стопы себе Джеку не светило, но было какое-то неприятное чувство от звука трескающегося стекла шприцев. Напоминало трест другого стекле. Которое трещит во время их очередной битвы с какой-нибудь мразью, что решила, что за Землю и их обитателей некому постоять. Но для него это так же был тихий крик городов, которые каждый раз страдают. В любом случае, он научился обходить шприцы как ловушки. Он даже привык к тому, что иногда, придя в комнату слишком поздно, обходить приходится не только товар, но и собственно потребителя этой дряни.

Говоря о нем. Была все же одна вещь, к которой Хоуксмур таки не привык. А именно - один аксессуар, к которому его любовник казалось бы приклеился.

\- Еб твою! - уже не первое утро начиналось с этой фразы. Да и как бы вы отреагировали, если бы первое, что вы увидели проснувшись - огромные красные... очки. Джеку приходилось каждый раз напоминать, что это лишь очки. Правда, жуткости к ним ещё прибавлял общий вид их владельца (у Короля Городов опять зачесались руки выкинуть эту ссанину вместо пива). Бритва в ванной уже покрылась пылью, основываясь на том как выглядела щетина Дока. Одежда (из которой мужчина не нашёл сил выпутаться) была грязная и в пятнах пива (по крайней мере, Джек очень надеялся, что это только то, что не успело попасть внутрь Доктора, а не то, что вышло обратно). Запах стоял такой, что появилось желание проверить простыни на наличие жёлтого пятна. 

Хоуксмур ещё раз усмехнулся от мысли, что он привык к этому запаху, но не к этим долбанным очкам. 

Судя по не сбившемуся дыханию, Йерон сейчас прибывал в таком состоянии, что даже новый апокалипсис его ни за что не разбудит. Сколько же он вчера принял? Когда вновь перейдёт черту, после которой за его жизнь придется бороться медикам и крови Миднайтера («Если ты считаешь, что я пожертвую этому куску дерьма ещё хоть каплю, ты больший дебил чем я думал, Хоуксмур.»)? Когда Джек проснётся в холодной кровати не потому что обитатель второй половины уже встал или ещё даже не ложился, а потому что тело остыло? Что ему тогда останется делать? 

Редкие лучики попавшие в их комнату отражались в этих ужасных очках, заставляя их светиться в темноте комнаты. Это создавало жуткий эффект. Джек привык видеть свои красные глаза. Тут хочешь не хочешь, а придется смирится с константой, что от маленького мальчика, которого похитили для экспериментов, не оставили даже глаз. Но другое дело, когда из темноты на тебя смотрит это... нечто.

\- Они вообще снимаются? - не боясь разбудить Йерона, громко произнёс Джек. Пытаясь найти ответ на заданный в пустоту вопрос, мужчина протянул руку к лицу напротив. На ощущение щетина была не лучше чем на вид. Пальцы пробежались по щеке к виску рыжего голландца. Прикоснулись к пластику очков. Просчитав до трёх, Король Городов потянул правую линзу на себя. Та не долго сопротивлялась и с тихим чпоком отлепилась от лица Доктора. Вскоре за ней последовала и левая.

Джек замер. Он вдруг понял, что впервые в жизни видит лицо Йерона без этой гадости. И он выглядел... нормально. То есть, насколько нормально может выглядеть торчок-маг и защитник Земли. И мужчине это нравилось. Теперь он ещё больше не понимал, почему рыжий скрывается за красными линзами. Он был красивым. Да, это самое подходящее слово. 

Всматриваясь открывшиеся с новой стороны лицо, Хоуксмур не заметил момент, когда на него в ответ уставилась пара зеленых глаз. И вау. Он правда до этого момент понятия не имел какого цвета глаза у Йерона. В них, помимо туманности от употребления наркотиков, на дне плескалась какая-то могучая мудрость. На секунду Джек даже задумался, а его ли Доктор на него смотрит? Или кто-то, кто носил этот титул до него и решил воспользоваться моментом и вновь побыть в мире живых? Его глаза изучали Джека, будто пытаясь вспомнить, кто перед ним. И Хоуксмур не был уверен, действие ли это наркотиков или его теория верна. И не знал, что хуже. 

Никто из них не произносил ни слова. Это казалось бы продолжалось уже вечность, когда со стороны Йерона(?) последовало новое действие. Его губы растянулись в улыбке. Не с такой, с которой он смотрит на побеждённых врагов и не с той, которая появляется стоит кому-то в команде неудачно пошутить. И не проявляющейся, когда голландец закинется очередной дозой (она была худшей). Эта была мягче, что ли. Она была редка даже, когда они оставались наедине, но всегда такая желанная. Она была знаком, что Йерон точно с ним. Может не на сто процентов (он так просто не может), но большей частью. И даже наркотики не мешают ему осознавать, где, а главное с кем, он находится. Джек искренне любил такие моменты. Пускай он никогда об этом не признается в слух.

\- Мне кажется или ты как-то по другому выглядишь? - нарушил тишину рыжий. 

Усмехнувшись, Хоуксмур протянул руку, в которой находились линзы.

\- Может быть, дело в них? - наблюдая за реакцией Доктора, который явно пытался понять, каким образом очки оказались у мужчины. И будто пытаясь убедиться, что зрение его не подводит, провёл пальцами по лицу. Мозг шамана явно ещё не настолько проснулся и отошёл от вчерашних событий, чтоб понять простую мысль, что очков на лице нет. Джек пытался сдержать смех, смотря на сложное выражение лица Йерона. И он соврал бы, если бы сказал, что ему не нравится как расширяются глаза человека напротив, когда до него таки доходит. Если бы сказал, что ему не нравится его глаза.

Шаман потянулся, чтобы забрать свою вещь у Джека. Но схватили лишь воздух.

\- Что за дела? - возмутился шаман, ещё раз пытаясь вернуть себе линзы. Но Джек не собирался отдавать их. Он достаточно насмотрелся на это красное нечто на лице Йерона и хотел хотя бы одно утро видеть эти зелёные глаза. Одно утро. Большего он не просит. Или даже это - слишком много?

\- Зачем ты их вообще носишь? - задал давно назревший вопрос. - Почему почти никогда... Нет, почему ты никогда их не снимаешь? Хочешь моё личное мнение? - и не дожидаясь ответа открывшего уже рот Доктора, ответил. - Тебе лучше без них. Правда. Они ужасны.

Док лишь пропыхтел что-то себе под нос и оставил попытки отобрать очки. Перевернулся на спине, уставившись в потолок. Провёл руками по лицу, выругавшись, обдумывая, что же ему ответить. Джек покорно ждал, когда партнёр собирается с мыслями, незаметно для него отбрасывая предмет их разногласия в дальний угол комнаты. Очки отразили ещё пару лучиков солнца, грозно сверкнув, утерялись где-то в темноте. Мечта, что они там навсегда и останутся была не сбыточной, но такой сладкой. Да и в самом деле! Имеет же он право помечтать! Да и судя по оставшемуся в той же позе Йерону, ему сейчас было совсем не до них. Хоть какая-то победа.

\- Все итак считают меня трусом и мусором, - начал Док. - Даже ты, в каком-то смысле так считаешь... - он вновь замолчал, будто ожидая чего-то. И чем дольше продолжалось молчание, тем более оскорбленным становилось лицо Дока. - Ауч! - возмущенно воскликнул наконец он, гневно посмотрев на Джека. Тот продолжал молчать, понимая, что разговор об этом придётся отложить на следующий раз. Потому что ему есть, что сказать на эту тему. - И самое обидное, что вы правы... Я - трус. Я не просил этих сил. Я не хотел вступать в эту команду, становиться, кхем, героем. В один момент я лежу в своей комнате в Нидерландах в своей блевоте, пьяный, потому что моя кошка умерла, никому в этом мире не нужный, а в другой - на меня направлены объективы камер со всех уголков света, всем вдруг очень стало интересно, кто я такой, всех вдруг начал ебать факт, что я сижу на всем чем только можно! - чуть ли не переходя на крик продолжил Йерон. - Это накладывает некоторые ограничения. Может я и мудак и тряпка, но я прекрасно понимаю, зачем миру герои. Это не только физическая защита, но и в каком-то смысле моральная. Многим просто спокойнее живётся, зная, что если что-то пойдёт не так - на помощь кто-то придёт и разрулит ситуацию. Людей нельзя лишать надежды... - он вновь закрыл лицо ладонями. Сделал глубокий вдох и выход. Затем ещё один. - Мне хватает того, что вы знаете, что я - ничтожество. Не надо, чтобы они видели в каком ужасе я каждый раз, когда происходит очередная хуета. Едва ли я срусь меньше их. Может даже больше... Очки помогают выстроить хоть какую-то преграду.

\- А вне миссий? - решил уточнить Джек.

Но Доктор лишь пожал плечами.

\- Не знаю. Я как-то привык уже. Да и находится в Мире Снов так легче. 

\- Тебе не нужно строить преграду, когда ты со мной. Хорошо? Я знаю тебя. По крайней мере, я думаю, что знаю, хех. 

Шаман покачал головой, соглашаясь, но явно пребывая в своих мыслях и слушая Хоуксмура лишь краем уха. 

Продолжить разговор не позволила заоравшая во всю силу тревога. Оба мужчины мигом вскочили с кровати, быстро одеваясь. Эта тревога звучала лишь в самые отвратительные дни, когда угроза грозила не отдельной стране, где очередной продажный политик решил построить свою империю на костях своих людей, или материку, а всему Земному шару или этой вселенной в общем. У героев есть не только плюсы в жизни, но и минусы. Они не имеют права на выходной. 

Йерон наклонился, чтобы поднять свои очки, протёр их и его зелёные глаза вновь скрылись за этим красным ужасом. Джек сделал заметку в мыслях, что они обязательно вернуться к этому, когда надерут жопу очередной чертовщине, что решила покуситься на их, Авторитетов, мир.

\- И да, Джек, - уже выбегая из комнаты сказал Доктор. Где-то впереди коридора мелькнул плащ сквозь зубы матерящегося Миднайтера. Вторая половинка лучшей парочки Земли не отставала. - Прошу, не пялься на меня больше пока я сплю. Просыпаться и первым делом видеть твои красные глаза - жутко.

Джек засмеялся.


End file.
